The Real World
by Kayka-Trol'sGirl
Summary: One night, someone appears in my house, who could it be? Will I fall for him?


This story is being written by me (Kayka-Kay) and Kakkarott (my sister).

I hope you enjoy.

_Thinking_

"Talking"

**Texting**

Chapter 1:

* * *

**Kayka POV**

My name's Kayka, and I live in an apartment building with my sister, Maiya. I'm 23 and she is 21. We both have jobs that are a short distance away from our apartment. I'm a professional photographer. My sister on the other hand is a music teacher at a middle school down the street. We both love our home here in New York City, New York.

_Today is going to be a good day, I think. _I thought as I woke up this morning, and walked into my bathroom for a shower.

After I had my shower, I got dressed in dark blue jeans and a black shirt. I brushed out my long black hair and put it into a pony tail. I put on my black sneakers and grabbed my wallet, camera, and my cell phone off of the charger.

Before I left, I woke my sister up so she could get ready for work.

Every morning it is the same routine. I get up and get ready. Then I wake my sister up because she has to walk a shorter distance than me to get to work.

This morning I was early so I decided to stop at a shop and get a coffee. I sat down and sipped at it for a few minutes before getting up and walking towards work again.

I got to work and checked my schedule for today. _Three __appointments_, I thought, _Not bad. _I walked into my office and sat down at my desk, while looking at a picture of me and my sister that was sitting on the desk.

We were so close as sisters, so her and I decided to live together. We have been living in New York for the past three years. Nothing bad has happened to us, so we have no reason to move back to our old home in Pennsylvania.

_I hope today goes by quickly, I think something exciting is gonna this evening, _I thought as I greeted my first appointment.

I got home early that night, because of the few appointments that I had, **Hey sis, I just got home, and I'm going to start dinner. See you later :D **

She replied a little later with a **Yea, sure I'm just stuck here picking some songs for the concert in a few months**.

I smiled and shook her head, _That's just like her, always wanting to be ready early. _

I started making dinner as I waited for my sister to get home.

**Maiya's POV**

I grumbled and opened my eyes to my sister's face. "Time to get up for work, Maiya," she said. Kayka was a photographer at some building down the street; it always got me confused for which one.

Anyways, my name is Maiya. Yeah, don't comment on the name; I know it's bland. I hate when people have to make fun of my name. I've even heard some of my students make fun of it. Students? Oh, yeah, I teach a bunch of brats at Lakeview Middle School, don't ask me how I got roped into that. Kayka and I needed some extra money.

Sorry if I sound a bit harsh, living in NYC has really changed me, but my sister has never seen the new side of me. I don't care.

Getting off topic here, so… where was I? Oh, right, the twerps. Yes, I do like some of them, but ONLY some. The rest I feel are just a waste of time. They never pay attention, and they sing like shit. That's another thing that's changed; I never used to swear. Oh well, she'll deal with it. I bet that she's suspected something's going on with me.

I got up from bed and went to the mirror to see what I needed to do that morning. My hair. My hair… it was a total NIGHTMARE! I hated that it was perfectly fine! Ever since we moved to this goddamn city, it went spiky and I don't even know why! I don't really like my hair since everyone I know makes fun of it, so I just do what everyone else does; hate the hair. My eyes were pitch black, my father's trait.

I was about 5'6''; a complete curse. I don't like being short. I can thank my mother for that.

I went through the school day like usual; the kids practicing some songs with me playing the piano. I have my own instruments at home: a piano, a guitar (my favorite), and a set of drums. They were standard, nothing special. I was going to stay at the school late, playing a lot of my favorite kind of songs: love songs. They had a whole new meaning with me; I've never been in love. I feel out of place in this universe, almost and these love songs help me find my humanity.

When I was almost ready to pack up, Kayka texted me: **Hey, Sis, I just got home, and I'm going to start dinner. See you later :D**

I grumbled to myself and replied after I finished my song. **Yeah, sure. I'm just stuck here picking some songs for the concert in a few months.**

I know I lied, but I liked to keep what I do private. Later, I would find that I would love to have someone to share it with.

I soon arrived home.

**Narrator POV**

Kayka was in the kitchen, standing in front of the stove. "Hey," she said in a slightly cheerful voice.

Maiya nodded at her. "Yo."

"How was your day?" Kayka asked, not turning around.

"Fine," Maiya said plainly.

Kayka finished dinner a half an hour later and set it on the table.

**Kayka's POV**

Later that night, when Maiya was asleep, I snuck into the kitchen to eat a snack. After I was done eating I headed back to bed. As I was walking through the pitch black living room, I tripped over something and fell on the floor making a vase fall over.

_Shit that hurt! _I thought as I stood up and looked on the floor to see what I tripped over.

I saw a man lying unconscious on my floor. I couldn't tell what he looked like because it was so dark. I kneeled down beside him and tried to shake him awake.

The man groaned and grabbed my arm that was shaking his shoulder. I jumped back, because I wasn't expecting him to wake that easy.

"A-Are you okay?" I squeaked.

The man sat up and looked me in the eyes, "I think so," he replied in a husky voice.

I thought about where I had heard this voice, _N-No way is this Mirai Trunks in my living room. _

"Who are you?" I asked unevenly.

"I'm Trunks, but my friends call me Mirai," He replied with a suspicious tone, "Why do you ask?"

"W-Well, I just tripped over you, unconscious on my floor. What are you doing in my apartment?" Kayka asked blinking.

"I don't know, I don't really remember what happened or why I'm here, miss..." He trailed off, obviously wanting to know what my name was.

"Kayka." I replied as a bolt of lighting lit up the room, showing that I had a scratch on my arm from the lamp glass.

Mirai lightly brushed his warm finger tips over the scratch causing me to flinch slightly from the sting, "You might want to get that patched up," He chuckled.

I felt my cheeks grow slightly warmer then they already were, "R-Right," I stuttered nervously, still not believing that Mirai was sitting in my living room beside me.

I didn't want to embarrass myself further, so I got up and went to my bathroom and patched my arm up.

I walked back into the living room to find Mirai had already cleaned up the glass and was sitting and looking at the pictures on the shelf above the TV. They were all mostly of me that I had taken on my trip to London two years ago.

"Interesting... where were these pictures taken?" Mirai asked curiously.

My cheeks grew even warmer as I replied, "On my trip to London two years ago."

"Ahhh..." Mirai said, slowly turning to face me with a small smirk.

_Oh shit my weakness, a smirk. _I thought as I studied my feet, suddenly finding them interesting.

Mirai raised his eyebrows, thinking something was wrong.

"Nice view down there?" He asked sarcastically.

"I think its time for bed now." I said obviously wanting to drop the subject. _Go away! Go away! _I silently urged the heat in my cheeks.

"Fine, fine. Are you going to read me a bed time story?" He snickered.

I face paled. "Yea, Yea, Yea." I muttered, "In your dreams."

"Its a good thing that I am going to sleep then." Mirai smirked as he stood up.

I led him to my room, since we only had two bedrooms. I crashed on my side of the bed and he crashed on the other side after I locked my door, because I didn't want Maiya to walk in and find an anime character in our world.

The next morning, I woke up to find myself wrapped in a warm, strong embrace. I, myself had my arms wrapped around a built waistline, and my head lying on a rock-hard chest that was surprisingly comfortable.

After looking at Mirai's peacefully sleeping face, I fell back asleep.

I woke up again to find my warm pillow gone. I sat up abruptly and looked around.. nothing. I sighed deeply when I saw my bathroom door shut.

Mirai was probably taking a shower; I had heard the water running through the wall. I lied back down and closed my eyes, but not being able to fall asleep again.

Five minutes later, I heard the bathroom door open, but I didn't open my eyes. I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist from behind.

I smelt the scent of my favorite shampoo: ocean mist.

I tensed slightly before I relaxed.

"Hello," I paused, "You smell good."

Mirai chuckled, "Thank you," He whispered in my ear.

Like last night, I felt my cheeks grow warm. _I'm guessing that I look like a red tomato._

Mirai smiled, "How did you sleep?"

"I slept okay, how was your shower?" I asked not thinking.

Mirai smirked, "Warm."

I blushed even darker, _Did I just ask him that?_

"Is something wrong?" Mirai asked.

I shook my head, still blushing.

"Does anyone stay here with you?" Mirai asked. "I thought I heard snoring in the other room."

"T-That's my sister.." I said as my back was against his chest.

Mirai blushed slightly. "Oh."

I slowly closed my eyes.

Mirai blushed deeper. "You okay?"

I jumped, "Yea, I'm just so comfy I almost fell asleep."

Mirai chuckled nervously. "You got any food?"

I sighed, "Yea, I'm sure I do."

Mirai chuckled and blushed when his stomach growled.

I blushed, "How do I get you food without my sister being suspicious?"

"Why don't you want her to know?" Mirai asked.

I looked at him, _I-I didn't think of that. _"Well, she would freak out on me that I let you stay here.." I told him, half telling the truth.

"Mmhmm," Mirai said.

I shifted so that I was facing him, "Why dont we just go back to sleep, its only 7 in the morning."

Mirai shrugged. "I guess."

I lied my head on the pillow, still facing Mirai.

Mirai laid back beside her, facing her.

I stared at him for a while.

Mirai starred back.

I blinked a few times, _He is really hot and kind._

Mirai smiled at her.

I blushed slightly and kept starring into his eyes.

Mirai smiled back. "Sleep?"

I shrugged, "I can't stop starring..."

Mirai chuckled. "Neither can I."

I giggled, "Why can't you?"

"I don't know..." he replied honestly.

I blinked, and kept starring at him, _Why can't I look away?_

Mirai appeared to be thinking the same thing.

I stayed in the same spot and starring at him for what seemed like hours. I couldn't look away.

Mirai was finally able to look away when a fly passed their eyes. His gaze followed it.

After the gaze was broken, I scooted closer to him and leaned against him after wrapping my arms around his toned stomach.

Mirai blushed and wrapped his arms around her.

I closed my eyes again, feeling sleepy. I breathed in his scent.

Mirai snored softly.

I smiled and soon fell asleep again.

* * *

**I know the ending was really horrible. I need some more ideas, please review! Thanks!**


End file.
